Young Justice Chapter 2 Flipped
by Armyrara67
Summary: This is just a short installment to my new version of Young Justice. I have a quick recap and then another cliffhanger. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

Chapter 2

"Flipp3d"

Recap: In chapter 1, we found Wally and Artemis together in a new relationship. It ended with a cliffhanger where you might think Superboy and Megan would end up together as well, but I'm going to leave you hanging for a while longer.

Just as Superboy and Megan leaned in to kiss, a sharp pain ran through Superboy's head.

"AAHH!" he screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong Superboy?" Megan asked in a scared tone.

Superboy couldn't hear her. Now he had released his head and was shaking and convulsing on the floor.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled again.

Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis came running into the main room.

"What's wrong with him?" Aqualad asked kneeling down next to Superboy.

Megan thought about how much shed should tell them.

"I spilled all of this mix everywhere, and then, um, he, um, he had this migraine I guess."

"This is no time for guessing Megan, tell us exactly what happened."

Everyone's eyes rested onto Megan. What was she supposed to say? We were about to kiss and a mental monster attacked him. Just then, Superboy sat up scratching his head like nothing happened.

"Hey, what just happened to you?" asked Robin

"They need our help." Superboy answered.

"Who is they?" inquired Aqualad

"Where's Wally?" asked Superboy.

"He's at summer school, he'll be back soon, why?" answered Artemis.

"I'll explain later, but, when we talk later, nothing can be reported to the Justice League, and I mean nothing." Superboy said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, but why?" Robin asked

Superboy sighed.

"It has to do with me-and Cadmus."

Three painstakingly long hours later, Wally finally arrived back from Summer school. Everyone was sitting in the newly developed conference room on the second floor of Mount Justice. Wally came sprinting into the room shouting.

"Freedom! At last, I'm free! Where's my beautiful lady at?" Wally burst.

Artemis smiled and began to blush. Her cheeks almost the same color as a cherry red tomato. Superboy shot her a sharp glance, and all emotion was wiped from her face.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

Aqualad began to explain but was cut-off by Superboy before even finishing his sentence.

"You remember when we went to Cadmus, right?" Superboy asked.

"How could I forget, our first mission. We destroyed that place, found you, and pissed off the entire justice league in a single day," Wally boasted.

"Anyway, you remember the genomorphs and Dubbilex, so-,"

"Who?" Wally, Aqualad, and Robin asked in unison.

"Dubbilex, he was the "head" genomorph with the horns. Anyway, he just sent me a telepathic message, and Cadmus needs my help. I need to return. Without me the genomorphs won't survive, and I will never reach my full potential."

"If you're going back, we're coming with you." Robin assured him.

"Thanks guys, and where's Wally?" asked Superboy.

Megan coughed and gestured towards the back. Wally and Artemis were mid kiss, oblivious to their surroundings.

"This'll never work." Superboy muttered under his breath.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice

Chapter 2

"Flipp3d"

Recap: In chapter 1, we found Wally and Artemis together in a new relationship. It ended with a cliffhanger where you might think Superboy and Megan would end up together as well, but I'm going to leave you hanging for a while longer.

Just as Superboy and Megan leaned in to kiss, a sharp pain ran through Superboy's head.

"AAHH!" he screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong Superboy?" Megan asked in a scared tone.

Superboy couldn't hear her. Now he had released his head and was shaking and convulsing on the floor.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled again.

Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis came running into the main room.

"What's wrong with him?" Aqualad asked kneeling down next to Superboy.

Megan thought about how much shed should tell them.

"I spilled all of this mix everywhere, and then, um, he, um, he had this migraine I guess."

"This is no time for guessing Megan, tell us exactly what happened."

Everyone's eyes rested onto Megan. What was she supposed to say? We were about to kiss and a mental monster attacked him. Just then, Superboy sat up scratching his head like nothing happened.

"Hey, what just happened to you?" asked Robin

"They need our help." Superboy answered.

"Who is they?" inquired Aqualad

"Where's Wally?" asked Superboy.

"He's at summer school, he'll be back soon, why?" answered Artemis.

"I'll explain later, but, when we talk later, nothing can be reported to the Justice League, and I mean nothing." Superboy said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, but why?" Robin asked

Superboy sighed.

"It has to do with me-and Cadmus."

Three painstakingly long hours later, Wally finally arrived back from Summer school. Everyone was sitting in the newly developed conference room on the second floor of Mount Justice. Wally came sprinting into the room shouting.

"Freedom! At last, I'm free! Where's my beautiful lady at?" Wally burst.

Artemis smiled and began to blush. Her cheeks almost the same color as a cherry red tomato. Superboy shot her a sharp glance, and all emotion was wiped from her face.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

Aqualad began to explain but was cut-off by Superboy before even finishing his sentence.

"You remember when we went to Cadmus, right?" Superboy asked.

"How could I forget, our first mission. We destroyed that place, found you, and pissed off the entire justice league in a single day," Wally boasted.

"Anyway, you remember the genomorphs and Dubbilex, so-,"

"Who?" Wally, Aqualad, and Robin asked in unison.

"Dubbilex, he was the "head" genomorph with the horns. Anyway, he just sent me a telepathic message, and Cadmus needs my help. I need to return. Without me the genomorphs won't survive, and I will never reach my full potential."

"If you're going back, we're coming with you." Robin assured him.

"Thanks guys, and where's Wally?" asked Superboy.

Megan coughed and gestured towards the back. Wally and Artemis were mid kiss, oblivious to their surroundings.

"This'll never work." Superboy muttered under his breath.

To Be Continued…


End file.
